


Business and Pleasure on Deep Space Nine

by Princess_Claire_Fey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bisexual Azula, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Incest, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Claire_Fey/pseuds/Princess_Claire_Fey
Summary: Azula and Ozai are tired of their relationship being in the shadows. It's time they found somewhere where they didn't have to hide for once.





	Business and Pleasure on Deep Space Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GulDukatsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulDukatsWife/gifts).

Azula grabbed her Father's hand and stopped for a moment. "While I'm not opposed to sampling the Bajoran cuisine," she lied. "I was under the impression we were here to meet with the illustrious Gul Dukat." she said impatiently, actually quite eager to get on with business.  
  
"We're also here to get away, remember?" Ozai asked rhetorically. "To spend time together away from my court and the meddling sages who look down on..." a pause. "love like ours." he finished.  
  
A nod. "Of course." Azula affirmed. "I was just expecting, given that our excuse to be here is business with the Cardassian Union we'd actually be doing business with the Cardassian Union." she said, slightly irritated with her father's antics. Not only was the business with them genuinely important, but there would be questions if they returned home empty-handed. Questions like "Why go to a federation station on your own?" Questions were already being asked about all the time they spent together.  
  
Ozai let out a laugh. "You worry too much, Azula." he said. "We'll do our business in time. Our Cardassian friend will be arriving in a few days." he assured. "Until then, we have all the time to ourselves, away from any spies who could possibly report our..." he stepped closer. "Activities."  
  
"Very well." Azula conceded, still slightly irritated that she hadn't been properly apprised of the schedule until now. "Where to first, Father?" she asked, putting on a smile for her Daddy.  
  
"We've been invited." Ozai said enigmatically.  
  
"Invited?"  
  
"A friendly man by the name of Quark invited us to his bar. He promised vintage drinks from across the quadrant and these things he calls... 'dabo girls'" he explained. "Why, I was just taking you there before you decided to interrupt me with _business_."  
  
Azula blushed, letting go of his hand so they could walk again. "Well, had you told me of the plan before we arrived..."  
  
"If I had told you the plan before we arrived you wouldn't have been able to contain yourself." he said simply.  
  
"True enough." Azula admitted, following her Father as he walked around the promenade. "Are you not worried that the court will question us arriving so early?" she asked.  
  
"Well, _they_ don't know that Dukat's ship was unexpectedly delayed 3 days." he said with a smirk, walking towards a rather bright-looking establishment. "As far as they're concerned, we're negotiating this important trade deal right now."  
  
"Clever." Azula praised her father's plan as they entered Quarks.  
  
"Well, if it isn't His Royal Highness, the Firelord of the Fire Nation." welcomed a rather short Ferengi from behind the bar, giving a mock bow in their direction. "...and his rather beautiful Princess." he added, staring straight at Azula's chest. "Care for a drink?" he offered, still looking only at her.  
  
Ozai snatched the glass out of his hand. "Thank you." he said, giving him a glare that on its own could set even the dampest swamps on Ferenginar ablaze. "Please look a her face next time you offer her a drink." he growled.  
  
Quark smiled. "Hey, don't be so touchy." he said. "I was just appreciating beauty, surely a man with such exotic tastes such as yourself can understand that." he said, his smile turning from confident to awkward as he noticed his glare not waning in intensity. "For example," he pointed at the dabo table which was manned by a scantily clad-bajoran. "Take Leeta, over there. She lets those men appreciate her beauty, and they pay less attention to their winnings." he explained. "I assume a Princess such as yourself could put your beauty to many uses. Say, for example, negotiations with the Cardassian Union. Wouldn't want Gul Dukat to pay too close attention to the impurities in the Dilithium you plan to sell him, would you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Azula said playfully.  
  
"See? Just like that, my mind's already wandering away."  
  
Azula laughed, cutting off her Father who was about to say something particular incendiary. "Say, does your mind ever wander to the Starfleet girl on the table to the right? I've been keeping an eye on her ever since we walked in." she said, turning her head again to get another look at those interesting spots of hers.  
  
Quark let out a blissful sigh. "Aaah, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax." he said slowly, as if reading a poem. "I've been keeping my eye on her much longer than that. Her beauty is unmatched... and she has a head for the latinum." he explained. "Unfortunately she doesn't have much room for the likes of me, or apparently her fellow officers. She has been known to, ah, play with visitors to the station that she finds interesting. A certain captain with a transparent skull recently got extremely lucky." he said with a smirk. "Your fire ability might just be enough to woo her. For a fee, I could set you two u-"  
  
Azula was about to speak before she was cut off by her father. "Azula isn't looking to get _lucky_ tonight." he growled. "We're looking to contract one of your holosuites for the night. Perhaps with some of this vintage Andorian ale you mentioned over subspace?"  
  
"Aaah, some quality time between a Father and his Daughter, I understand." he said, pulling out a selection of programs.  
  
Ozai surveyed his options. "No, Mr. Quark, I don't think you do. None of these are what we're looking for."  
  
Quark looked down at the box and then up at Ozai. "Surely there's something in here that's too your liking. These represent some of the best family entertainment programs in the quadrant."  
  
He shook his head and leaned forwards. "We're not looking for _family entertainment_" he said, looking Azula up and down.  
  
"O-Oh." Quark's demeanor changed entirely as he swiped the box away in favor of another one. "So you're one of _those_ people." he said under his breath as he grabbed the ale he had requested. "Take as many as you need." he said dully, hoping that while at least he wouldn't be able to watch Jadzia and the Princess he could at least bill the unwitting Firelord into double what his programs were actually worth.  
  
"Thank you." said Ozai with a knowing smile as he swiped a datarod labeled '_Sunset over Riza_'. "This will do quite nicely." he said, taking Azula with one hand and the bottles of ale with the other.  
  
Ozai looked back at Azula as they walked up the stairs to the holosuites. "You weren't really interested in that Starfleet girl were you?" he asked.  
  
"That depends." Azula said simply.  
  
"Depends on what?" Ozai said with a playful growl as he opened the door to the holosuite, inserting the datarod into the receptacle.  
  
"Depends on whether or not you can hold the interest of a young girl who just came of age, one who's full of hormones and wonder for a new world." she said dramatically, taking off her shoes so her bare feet could touch the sand.  
  
Ozai smiled, reaching his hands under her mantlet and pulling it over her head. "I'll do my best." he said, running a hand through her hair and going in for a kiss.


End file.
